Betrayed by a kiss
by bluebirdybubblegum
Summary: Jace cheates on clary. clary runs away. she has to go back. sorry i suck at summerys ******* DISCONTIED************
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed by a kiss

Preface

Clary was running. She would never stop. The pain had hit her hard. Jace with his mouth on other girl's lips. The girl grinding in to him. Clary felt a tear drip out her eyes. She was not thinking just running. Only one thing in mind. I have to get out of here. I fall to the ground. I barley recognize the dark ally of an old coffee shop. Pain overwhelms me. I here the clicks of Isabel's shoes. The clunk of Jace's hunting boots. There gonna find me I think. I pull out my stele. I need to get out of here. The first thing that comes to my mind is London. I took a trip to there when I was little. I draw the small portal. I drop myself through the portal to my new home. Where I will be safe from my pain.

_**Should**____**I**____**continue?**____**Read**____**and**____**review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Clary was silently walking the street with her new family. Jane and her brothers Sam and William. Looking for demons. Sam favorite thing to do. I and Jane were taking one side of the street. Sam and will were on the other. Sam and will are Parabatai. So are me and Jane. Ever since I got here Jane watched over me like a big _Crash__… _sister. I wiped my head around to see a slimy demon. Jane wiped around ready for a fight. Jane was already running at me. I put my hands out she jumped high enough so that I could grab her feet and push her on to the other side on the demon. "Waittttt" it hissed. "What" Jane said. "We are going to New York we where summoned to go there." Said the Demon. I froze. I knew what this meant. We were going to have to go to New York. Anger boiled up in clary. She angrily decapitated the demon. Jane turned to me and put her arm around me. "Let's go home," she said. After they got home will and Sam came home with a serious look on there faces. " Clary, I know this will be hard for toy but we have to go back to New York," said Sam. Pain overcame me I fell to my knees. Jane came down to my level. "It's going to be okay" she said. Sam called the New York Institute to tell them we were commin. He said that only two out of four were going to stay there. They had asked my to draw the portal. We all held hands as we crossed into a world of pain.

_**What**____**do**____**you**____**think!**____**Read**____**and**____**Review.**____**BY**____**the**____**way**____**I**____**will**____**update**____**ether**____**today**____**or**____**tomorrow.**____**Happy**____**thanksgiving**___


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**William **

Will and Sam stood at the front door of the instate. Sam was knocking on the big heavy door. The girls had gone to stay at a hotel down the street. Sam lifter his hands to knock again when the door was flung open by a dark haired girl. She had dark leather pants with tight black shirt with 6 inch black stilettos. Sam was shocked. The girl was beautiful. "Why hello there" said Sam. The girl looked up. She flashed a blinding smile. "Hi, my name is Isabel.

**Clary**

Jane had gotten them a room in a 3 star hotel down the street from the instate. Jane was pacing the room. She looked up at me. "Hey Clary, I know you don't want to be here but it will be okay. I won't let them hurt you. You're my sister. I love you" Jane said. Clary looked up at Jane. "Do you want to go out?" Clary asked Jane. "Ya" said Jane "let's go"

30 minutes later Jane and Clary were standing on the sidewalk waiting to catch a cab to take her and Jane to a club Clary used to go to when she lived here. The club was called The Pandemonium. Jane wore a low a cut black dress. She had fishnet stalkings on. Her dark brown hair was straightened. She had on black 4 inch high heels. Clary had on a purple dress that went to her thighs. Her dress had gold trim on it. She had on matching gold stilettos. Jane had given' Clary "hooker" hair. Clary jumped in to the cab with Jane close on her tail.

When she got to the club Clary and Jane went to the dance floor. Clary through her hands up. She danced in slow circles swaying her hips. She was doing this foe awhile before a pair of warm familiar hands grabbed her hips. Clary turned around to see who it was. She thought her heart was going to fall through her stoic. It was….Jace.

_Ok I got alt of reviews asking for longer chapters. I'm working on it. They should get longer as I go. Read and Review. PLEASE_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Clary**

Clary screamed. In just seconds Jane was there. "Let her go," Jane said through her clenched teeth. Jace ignored her as if she had said nothing. "Clary I need to talk to you". She looked up at him and said "no I have nothing to say to you. You broke my heart. You ripped it out and stomped all over it when you chose that girl over me."

Cary ripped her self out of his grasp and grabbed Jane and Ran from Jace.

**William**

After awhile Will lost his patience and called Jane…. After awhile of talking to Jane he decided he wanted his family together so he told the girls to come to them.

**Clary**

After much begging I finally gave up…..When we arrived at the instatute. Her and Jane ran up the steps and into there rooms. They hugged Left to go into there rooms which were right next to each other. …. Clary was sitting in her room. She was listing to music. She heard a soft knock on her door. Clary thinking it was Will coming to say goodnight like he always does got up to answer the door. There stood Jace. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you"

'Jace, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Jace "why did you pick that girl over me?"


End file.
